A rose by any other name is just as sweet
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: The same story but going deeper into Belle's thoughts and feelings. How Belle feels inside the castle. This story will mainly follow the perspective of Belle though it will swap from time to time. Warning: This story will be BoyxBoy as I'm changing Belle to be a boy. If you don't like BoyxBoy then don't read. For those of you who do read this; Be our guest on this tale. Enjoy!


**Hi everyone, Okay so I'm going to put this warning up now to make it quite clear. I'm changing the gender role so Belle is a boy. Don't like BoyxBoy? Then don't read. For those of you who will read this. I hope you enjoy this plus in this they are around the age 17-18. I will include the songs because... well because it's Disney and it would be cruel not to! Anyway, I own nothing. Review, follow and most importantly of all. I hope you enjoy! This first chapter is mainly going to be Bonjour/ Belle and Gaston in the village. But next chapter will go deeper into Belle's relationship with (in this story anyway.) His father. **

* * *

The sun slowly rose in the morning as a field of roses and autumn trees expanded around a humble cottage. A soft breeze swayed in the sweet smell which rushed over the poor windows and around the crumbling walls. "I'm heading into town Papa!" A gentle voice called as a soft laugh met it.  
"Okay son but hurry back soon!"  
"Yes Papa." As the door open a pearl white smile formed on a perfect sculpted face.  
"Be good Belle."  
"Honestly Papa." Now the boy smiled even brighter as he turned ans gently ran a lock of hair from his eyes and over his ear. It was all neatly combed and shined almost like caramel in the sun light. His eyes were a rich brown and hypnotic to look at. He giggled slightly as what appeared like the sixteen year old hopped down the steps with a basket balanced on one arm while he held a book close to his chest in the other. He couldn't help but gaze around as he walked over to the well and with some effort pulled up the bucket with the fresh water.

Placing the book securely under the blanket covering his basket he gently cupped his hands and dipped them in as he caught a glimpse at his face. His skin was soft and lightly colored from spending so many days out, sat in the sun reading. He would often sit under the cherry blossom trees and lose a great track of time as he sank into the world of his book... but then again.

He looked over at the town.

Maybe... the real world just wasn't enough for him.

In the water his short sleeved white shirt caught glance at him as it's pearly color shined subtly. His sky blue over coat was tightly secure around him and he still couldn't help but smile as he slowly stood and picked up his basket as he began his short walk into the village. He looked towards the cobble stone roads expectantly as he let out a small sigh but kept up his smile. "Little town, it's a quiet village." He shrugged. "Everyday like the one before." He gently grabbed onto the trunk of a tree before twirling around it and spinning on his heel letting his jacket catch in the breeze and fill him as he leaped and landed onto the side pavement as he began to walk into the long stretch of towering crooked buildings. "Little town, full of little people." He looked around at the closed windows as his ear twitched. "Waking up, to say." He held a hand to his ear just at the moment as the windows started opening.  
"Bonjour!" A woman smiled down at him as she was met with a chorus of responding.  
"Bonjour!"

Belle shook his head still with a smile pressed to his lips as he moved on wards locking his eyes onto the figures which began to flock out the homes and shops. "There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell." He watched a small figure marched out the house balancing a cold metal tray on his fingers expertly while moving quickly through his large house of family members which were still chorusing good morning. "Every morning just the same." He sighed. "Since the morning we first came. To this poor provincial town-"  
"Good morning Belle!"  
"Oh good morning Monsieur!" Belle smiled brilliantly.  
"Where you off to?" He asked as he rummaged through the stack on his tray and held one of his best loafs out to the younger boy who took it gratefully.  
"The bookshop!" Belle's eyes sparkled almost as he mentioned it. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and a Ogre and a-" The man had rolled his eyes at Belle's mention of the book and just sighed exasperated before putting his hand up and stopping him from carrying on.  
"That's nice..." He turned towards the doorway he had burst through. "MARIE! THE BAGUETTES! HURRY IT UP!" Belle sighed and placed the fresh loaf he had been given under the blanket as the fresh smell filled his nose.

Belle sighed as he pulled out his book and smiled as dived back into the text and surrounded himself in the story. he carried on walking as the people around him began to whisper quietly but being him, and reading a book, it meant he was ignorant to the rest of the world. "Look there he goes that boy is strange no question. Dazed and distracted can't you tell?"  
"Never part of any crowd." Some woman trying on a rich gown turned her nose up as the boy walked on by and without looking twirled after water was sprinkled down onto him and he managed to elegantly avoid it but still eyes were locked on him as a barber in a shop frowned slightly as he went on by.  
"Cause his head's up on some cloud!" The loud sound of a yelp escaped as the man looked back down to see he had almost scalped his customer and left a big bold spot. He gulped hard.  
"No denying he's a funny one that Belle." They agreed on the street with a nod.

But still the poor opinionated towns folk marched among the street with smiles and grins as they caught glimpse at Belle reading the book as he carried on walking by before they went back to their morning greetings. "Bonjour."  
"Good day."  
"How is your family?" They would smile.

Over at a lonely stool a man leaned his head into his palm as he stared at a blond beauty who picked up a lavender plucking and held it under her nose. "Bonjour."  
"Good day." She smiled then giggled as she looked at a towering figure move behind the man. "How is your wife?" She winked as the woman grabbed her husband and pulled him back into the stool by his ear while his muttered apologies incoherently.  
"I need six eggs!" A woman rushed over to the stool as the merchant was dragged away. A baby insistently crying in her arms.  
"That's to expensive!" A man, presumably her husband, argued behind her.

All the while Belle had been going deeper into the story but now gave a sigh as he looked up from the book and whispered. "There must be more than this provincial life!" He smiled as he looked up at the shop he had come to. A small gate lead into the store instead of a full door which was attached to a slightly musical bell which tuned a soft melody in his ears. It was one of the most well kept shops in all of the town. The windows always clean and the smell of freshly binned books with that nostalgic tone brought him further in.  
"Ah Belle!" The book merchant exclaimed as he turned and adjusted his glasses. He reminded Belle so much of his father in his early years the uncanny resemblance was remarkable! The head of deep brown hair and soft eyes. He always had that excited look in his eyes when Belle visited... the sad truth was, sometimes, Belle was the only person the merchant would see for days on end.  
"Good morning." Belle smiled charmingly. "I've come to return the book." He stepped into the store as the merchant gave a soft chuckle while the boy stepped onto the ladders and climbed to put the book back in it's place. Belle knew where every book had ever been stored. He had worked here so many times over the summer as a child when his father wasn't tutoring him, it was almost like a second home! "Finished already eh?" The merchant chuckled fondly at the boy's eagerness to find adventure in the ink and paper.  
"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" Belle's eyes sparkled brightly as the ladder glided over the shelves. "Have you... got anything new?" He asked nervously, hoping he didn't sound so childish. But the merchant just adored every bit of love the boy showed for this store and the passion of reading.  
"Not since yesterday." He lent back on his counter next to the till and watched the boy search excitedly. He had often told Belle that the boy could take any book home, free of charge and for as long as he wanted, though with the way that Belle read, he would often receive them back the next morning in even better condition than he had handed it out.  
"Oh that's okay... I'll borrow..." The merchant's eyes shot to a part of the upper shelves expectantly as he knew where Belle was most likely to go. His eyes locked onto a small humble blue book knowing Belle wouldn't be able to resist himself. "This one!" Belle exclaimed excitedly as he picked up the book the merchant knew he would.  
"That one?" He said filling his voice full of a teasing surprise before laughing. "But you read it twice already." Belle frowned slightly at the blue bow which covered the book though it was more of a questioning look as he looked back at the book seller.  
"Well it's my favorite! Far off places..." He noticed he lingered slightly on that thought too long before he quickly carried on to explain more brilliance of the book which he held. "Daring sword fights." He twirled on the ladder and slid down elegantly. "Magic spells. A prince in disguise!"  
"Well if you like it that much." The merchant smiled. "You can have it!" Suddenly the bow around the book made sense to the younger boy and his eyes widened.  
"But sir-"  
"I insist." He chuckled then watched as a brilliance of joy flashed through the boy's eyes.  
"Well thank you! Thank you very much!" He ran over and hugged the merchant before skipping merrily out the building excitedly.

He opened the page eagerly and fell back to his disguised prince as people outside the store began whispering about him all over again at first glimpse. "Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well?" They shrugged to each other but a woman sighed at the naive child and frowned slightly, jealous.  
"With a far of dreamy look."  
"And his nose stuck in a book." Another agreed with a grumble.  
"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!" They exclaimed before walking off.

However the boy was dreamily sighing as he pranced into the village center and began to take a seat on a fountain as he turned a new page. "Oh! isn't this amazing. It's my favorite part because, you'll see." He smiled as some dogs came and sat in front of him with their heads on his knee staring at him with a kind of fascination. They could smell the purity and goodness of his heart though around the rest of the village they often could never find someone like Belle. Even among the children. Belle didn't mind talking to some of the dogs, they were people too, they had feelings and they loved the attention. "Here's, where she meets prince charming! But she won't discover it's him, till chapter three." He giggled slightly as one of the dogs jumped next to him and licked his cheeked before he stood and walked off after petting their heads gently.

Some more women in a store turned their noses up at him as he walked on by with his head buried in the book. "Now it's no wonder that his name means beauty. His looks have got no parallel." She slowly adjusted the ginger wig placed on her head and sighed as she shook her head and picked up a brown one resembled Belle's color of hair. It was a feeble attempt but no one could ever really replicate Belle's purity and beauty. The tailor nodded all the while, a smug smile on his lips as he gazed back at his customer with agreement. "But behind that fair facade. I'm afraid he's rather odd. Yes very different from the rest of us."  
"He's nothing like the rest of us." Some of the villages frowned slightly as Belle walked past with his beautiful smile, while those enchanted with him lifted his hand gently as he carried on walking by and helped him step over objects, making sure not to disrupt him from his story.  
"Yes different from the rest of us is Belle!"

A herd of geese flying over head took a flying curve over the boy as they dived down and landed a pure white feather from a dove behind his ear before soaring back into the sky. The one who had placed the feather did a barrel roll as the rest of the animals rolled their eyes at him.

But soon stared in horror as the bird let out a sharp yelp and began to fall from the sky.

A dark laugh echoed from bellow as a figure bounded across the cobble stone road to try and catch it. "I got it, I got it!" The bird hit the ground next to him and the kid looked around to see if any one was looking. But of course, no one paid him any attention at all! He grinned at the ignorance and whistled as he scooted the dead bird into the bag with his foot.

This fifteen year old's name was Lefou. "Wow you didn't miss a shot Gaston!" He exclaimed looking at his secret crush in awe as he looked to the shadows were a tall toned boy stood admiring his pose he had taken. "You're the greatest hunter in the world Gaston!" Lefou exclaimed happily and with a secret blush on his cheeks as he adjusted his ratty t-shirt and trousers to try and resemble some form of handsome to get the boy's attention.  
"I know." Gaston grinned egotistically as he basked in the awe of the smaller fifteen year old.  
"Huh." He looked down sheepishly. "No beast alive stands a chance against you..." He looked away slightly. "And no girl or boy for that matter." He inwardly sighed happily as Gaston just smiled at him.  
"It's true Lefou!" His eyes caught a sudden glance of blue. "And I've got my eyes set on that one too!" He grinned and Lefou frowned deeply feeling a burning in his eyes as he turned and saw Belle.  
"What?! The inventor's son?!" He muttered.  
"He's the one! The lucky person I'm going to marry!" Gaston arrogantly stuck out his chin with a grin as he watched Belle walk on by, but as the boy walked past without so much as even a glance up from his book Gaston's eye twitched with annoyance. He was being ignored and belittled... by a book?!  
"But he's-" Lefou began to exclaim but Gaston turned on him with a glare as his hand grabbed the boy's collar tightly, daring him to question him for his thoughts.  
"The most beautiful person in town!" Gaston gazed back over to his beauty as the boy carried on walking down the street drawing everybody's gaze.  
"I know but-" Lefou began desperately but was soon shot down as Gaston kept stopping him.  
"And that makes him the best!" He glared down at the younger boy. "And don't I deserve the best." He growled.  
"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean- AH!" He stopped as Gaston dropped him into a puddle of mood and began to follow the beautiful boy down the street leaving Lefou glaring in that direction.  
"Right from the moment when I saw him, met him. I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only he." He flexed his arms in his tight red tunic showing the sheer strength and build of his body. "He who is beautiful as me." He looked in his reflection with a arrogant smile. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."

Gaston strode past some triplets at a water pipe as they were filling some buckets with fresh water. Two blonde girls in low neck dresses were lent up against their brother in the middle who shared the same thin build and emerald gaze as his siblings and yet all spoke and sighed together as the handsome man passed them by. " Look there he goes, isn't he so dreamy! Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute." All sighed dramatically and fanned themselves. "Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing!" Lefou grinned up at the three as he snuck under the water pipe to stare at the three triplets. "He's such a tall." The first sister sighed.  
"Dark, strong." The brother agreed with a grin.  
"And handsome brute." The final sister finished as all pushed down onto the pipe lever dousing Lefou from head to two as the boy gagged and quickly rushed away from the chuckling triplets.  
"Pardon, Monsieur!" Gaston kept growling as he shoved through the crowds. However all the time Belle was nearing the exit of the town and gazed up dreamily at the forest and distance hills which were framed by a blue sky and new born dawn.  
"There must be more than this provincial life." He whispered softly.  
"Just you watch, someday I'll make Belle my wife!" Gaston grinned to Lefou who dragged Gaston's latest kill over his shoulder in the bag as his clothed were still soaked with the water from the pipes. He glared ahead of him at the boy who held his love's heart. The whole time the villagers smiled slightly, some bewitched by Belle's purity and beauty as he walked by but still more than a few of them kept mumbling, Lefou making a great part of it as he started the whispering to the others.  
"Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special, a most peculiar mademoiselle!" Lefou grinned at the silent insult he had just given to Belle but some villagers just frowned at him before staring back at the boy who was nearing the exit closer and closer.  
"It's a pity it's a sin." Some sighed. "That he doesn't quite fit in." Some began walking away with disappointment while more crowds just began to follow the boy.  
"But he really is a funny boy."  
"A beauty but a funny boy."  
"He really is a funny boy that Belle!"

The boy turned as he finished the chapter in his book and watched the crowd of people that had been following him quickly disperse. He raised an eyebrow but kept an amused smile on his face before turning and walking straight into a solid wall... or at least something that felt like a solid wall...

A hand reached down and held his soft ones as he was gently pulled to his feet. "Ah Belle, you really shouldn't distract yourself so much."  
"Gaston." The boy sighed, "you gave me a fright. And I don't distract myself, I was reading." The boy shot the amused smile at the stronger boy while Lefou soon returned to his place at Gaston's side with a glare pointed at him.  
"How are you supposed to read it." Gaston snatched the book from his hands and began flickering through the pages. "There's not even any pictures."  
"Some people prefer to use their imaginations." Belle said softly as Gaston threw the book into a puddle of mud and Lefou let out a snicker at it.

Belle just shook his head and knelt as he picked up the book and began to wipe the mud carefully off the covers. He hoped that some of the pages hadn't been damaged. He turned back to Gaston as the man grabbed his arm and began to pull him away. "Come Belle, come take a look at some of my trophies!" He shot an grin and the younger boy gently pulled himself lose. "I'm sorry Gaston but I can't. I must go and help my father."

Lefou grinned slightly as the boy turned and walked away. "His father, the mad inventor!" He exclaimed and Gaston burst into laughter. Lefou adored that sound, when ever he heard it, it warmed his chest and his cheeks. But as he joined in with the laughter Belle turned back on them with a frown.  
"My father is not mad!" Belle argued and Gaston soon regained his face as he remembered he was trying to woo the boy.  
"Yeah, you idiot." He knocked Lefou on the head who stumbled before falling onto the ground.  
"My father is a great inventor. He is a genuis! He is-" Belle was stopped as he turned and watched the windows of his house burst out a large boom shook the three boy's and Belle's frown melted in a worried wide eye look. "Papa!" He shouted and sprinted back towards his home.

Lefou groaned on the floor, slightly looking up with two purple circles around his eyes and raising his finger into the air. "Mad, Bonkers, crazy!" He muttered before groaning and passing out.

Leaving Gaston only to face palm.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! The next chapter will be Belle's father going off to the castle after talking about his relationship with his son and how he brought up Belle. So please, follow, I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
